A Very Special Friend
'''A Very Special Friend '''is the 27th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot The children go in the classroom. Joseph likes to draw a picture of me. Julie likes to make a picture frame! When my good friend AJ to comes to visit. We can make our own musical instruments. Like trombone, flute, drums, trumpet, big bass drum, saxaphone and shakers. I can sing "London Bridge Is Falling Down". AJ, Jennfer and Joseph we're the best of friends. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tosha *Carlos *Julie *Juan *Jennifer *Joseph *AJ Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's A Beautiful Day #S-M-I-L-E #London Bridge #Everyone is Special #The Barney Bag #The Marching Song #Who Took the Cookies #That is What it Means to Be A Friend #I Love You Trivia *Tosha wear the same clothes from At Home with Animals. And a hair-style. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!. My Family Just Right For Me , Hop To It (1995 Episode), Eat, Drink And Be Healthy (1995 Episode) And a short hair. *Julie wear the same clothes from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends. And a long hair. *Juan wear the same clothes from Gone Fishing! And a short hair. *Jennifer wear the same white shirt and blue jeans. And a long hair. *Joseph wear the same black shirt and white pants. And a short hair. *AJ wear the same red shirt and blue jeans. And a short hair. *When the Barney's say "Whoa!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Adventure Bus". (saying Did i hear somebody say "Hot day!".) * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Hidden Treasures". * When the Barney's say "Hi everybody!" the sound clip is taken from "What a World We Share". * When the Barney's say "Hi There" the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Great Adventure". * When the child kid say "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says!". Taken from "This Way In! This Way Out!". *This is the first episode of since of "Everyone Is Special", the kids say "Barney!" before Barney comes to life. *Thrid time the All Friends, arrives, first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!", the second time was "Everyone is Special (episode)", will be later fourth time was "Sing and Dance with Barney!", and fifth time was "It's Your Birthday, Barney!". *This episode marks the last appearances of Joseph, Jennifer and AJ. *This was the last episode of this season to feature Carlos and Juan together. *At the end of the Barney doll with a marching band hat, and a band leader stick. *This group (Juan, Tosha, Julie and Carlos) also appeared in Let's Play Exercise!. with Kathy. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Gone Fishing!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Any Way You Slice It". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "A Welcome Home". *The BJ voice used in this episode was heard in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen on "Barney Safety". *The Baby Bop voice in this episode was heard in "Twice Is Nice!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen on "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "On The Move". *During "I Love You" Tosha, Carlos, Juan and Jennifer are in Barney's right, while AJ, Joseph and Julie are on Barney's left. Barney I love you (Season 3 version 2) Transcript *Barney: Oh, i think BJ and Baby Bop had a good time today! We learning about friends today! *Jennifer: There are lots of friends at school. Like Carlos, Julie, Juan and Tosha. *Kids: (music starts for I Love You) That's right. *Barney: It's fun to have a friend like Jennifer, AJ and Joseph. And that makes them so much! (Laughs) and (Singing) I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (Barney is hugging Joseph and than hug AJ and Joseph) *Barney & Kids: I love you, you love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) Barney Says Segment music song slow # Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose! Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation